Diskussion:Aktuelle Ereignisse
Das war doch mal ein chapter nach meinem Geschmack. Das einzig schlechte ist dass es so kurz war:D -Forensis- 16.01 Hi ich bin mal auf das nächst gespannt und auf Naruto´s neues Technik mal schau was das ist Verdammt eine Woche ist einfach zu viel!--JodKing 14:52, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi ich bin auf Naruto´s neues Jutsu mal gespannt ob es Pain gleich fertig machen wird Hat schon jemand den neuen manga gelesen? Einer der besten Chapters die es je gab--JodKing 12:49, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi das war jetzt ein tolles Chapter bin mal gespannt was Naruto jetzt machen will ohne Sennin Mode und wie Pain´s Gott Körper Naruto angreifen wird. Hi bin mal gespannt ob Pain in dem Kampf jetzt geschlangen wird oder ob er sich nach einer schweren Niederlagen gegen Naruto erstmal zurück ziehen wird um wieder Kraft zu sammel. Ich findes auch cool das Naruto 4 der 6 Pain Körper alleine fertig gemacht hat. ^^jetz wo naruto nicht mehr im sennin mode ist sieht es für mich nicht mehr so nach einer niederlage für pain aus, bis jetzt hat er ja kaum gekontert. aber lassen wir uns mal überraschen ;). okamy 10:01, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi ich bin mal gespannt was jetzt aus Tsunade wird da sie ja ihr gesamtes Chakar benutzt hat um alle zu beschützen und was jetzt mit der Danzou Geschicht wird intressiermich. Man hat ja auf ein paar Bildern gesehen das der Anbu in Tsunda´s nähe sie ja angreifen wollte. ^^ehm ist mir da was entgangen ? :D wann hat denn ein anbu versucht tsunade anzugreifen. okamy 15:46, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hi das war wo Tsunda sich Pain stellen wollte un dann Naruto da zwischen ging. Hi ich bin mal bespannt wann sich dieser Danzou wieder zeigen wird. Ich hoffe das Naruto ihn auch ordentlich verhauen wird. Wen sie raus bekommen was seine wahren Absichten sind und ich hoffe das nicht so einer wirklich Hokage wird. Dann rate ich dir das Manga nochmal zu lesen ;) der Anbu wollte Tsunade vor Pains angriff beschützen, war jedoch zu langsam, daher hat Naruto den einen Painkörper mit nem Rasengan zerhauen. Der Anbu gehörte zu denen die Tsunade in den vorherigen Manga zum Schutz beistanden. ;) okamy 15:13, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es kann ja auch sein das der Anbu zu Danzou´s Männer gehört und er den Auftrag hat auf eine günstige gelegenheit zu warten um Tsunda zu töten. nono. 1. würde tsunade doch in solch einer situation keinen anbu nehmen dem sie völlig vertaut und root-anbus sind von den normalen anbus getrennt. 2.sieht das bild nicht so aus als versuche der anbu anzugreifen... er sieht ehr hilflos aus. okamy 18:27, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Frosch Kata Hi warum schreibt ihr das Naruto Frosch Kata an wendet im Manga heis es doch Frosch Fu?? :weil er es selber so im kapitel 431 sagt. außerdem ist das eine spezielle technik. frosch fu ist der kampfstil. Gruß -=trunX=- 18:29, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kakashi?! Hallo! Weiß jemand jetzt eigentlich, wie's Kakashi geht? Er ist doch nicht tot, oder? Ist er verletzt? ...Kann mir bitte jemand helfen? Das weis noch keiner wie es im geht Naruto sag ja er kann das Chakra von den anderen im Dorf spüren nur Kakashi´s nicht Mh.. ja.. dann heißt's wohl: abwarten! Naya... und was ist, wenn kakashi einfach kein chakra mehr hat.. würde das gehen? nayaa.. ich hoffe trotzdem, dass er überlebt!! ;) Heey! Warum steht bei Kakashi jetzt im Profil, dass er verstorben ist.. ich dachte, dass das noch nicht feststeht.. ='( Kann das vielleicht jemand ändern?! Immerhin steht's ya noch nicht fest! =/ Hi da konnte es woll jemand nicht ab warten Kakashi für tot zu erklären man sollte wenigsten warten bis sich alles beruhigt hat und außerdem was ist mit Shizune? keine ahnung ich wollte das auch grad fragen, weil es ist ja nicht gesagt das das seele entziehen einen umbringt vll ist si enur bewusstlos Finde ich auch! ^____^ erstmal abwarten... sagt ihr mir bitte bescheid, wenn's was neues gibt? ich weiß leider nicht, was mit shizune ist!.. hatte eig. nichts davon gehört... '' ist ja wieder rückgängig gemacht worden ;) und was mit shisune ist kann ja auch noch keiner wissen.. da im manga noch nichts dazu gesagt wurde :)okamy 19:22, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ''Ja, gut, dass das jemand korrigiert hat!! ;) yaa.. ich wusste da auch noch nichts von! Pff.. jetzt steht da schon wieder: "SPOILER: Im manga gerstorben" ...arrgh.. wie mich das aufregt!! Könnte das bitte jemand ändern? ja mich regt das langsam auch auf -.- ich habs auch mal flott wieder geändert. okamy 13:44, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gut! dann bin ich ya nicht die einzige, die sich darüber aufregt! ^_____^ Find ich super, danke!! =D Immerhin.. solange wir nicht sicher wissen, was los ist, sollte alles so stehen bleiben! Und ich bin mir sicher, er überlebt! xD Natürlich überlebt er ! :D Er ist ja schließlich DER Kakashi okamy 15:42, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Da hast du sowas von recht!! =D frage nebenbei: ist die Mitgliedschaft bei narutopedia kostenlos? dann meld ich mich auch an! xD Kakashi 4evaa! and longer xP juju warum sollte das was kosten ?? meld dich ruhig an ;)okamy 18:17, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe ja auch mal ganz stark, dass Kakashi noch lebt, und Naruto sein Chakra nur nicht spürt, weil Kakashi eben alles aufgebraucht hat. Schließlich hat er alles gegeben, um sein Mangekyou Sharingan zu benutzen!! Das wird schon anstrengend gewesen sein... und das alles nur, damit Choji Tsuande was erzählen kann, was im Endeffekt mal sowas von GAR NIX gebracht hat!! WENN Kakashi aber wirklich tot ist, dann würde mich echt mal interessieren, was Sasuke dazu sagt... Schließlich war Kakashi sein erster Lehrer, von dem er das Chidori gelernt hat. DANN sollte der olle Emo endlich mal aus seiner Starre aufwachen, richtig betroffen sein, und seinen Plan ändern, GANZ Konoha zu zerstören. Soll er doch Danzou, die Oma und den Opa töten, aber den Rest nicht! Aeris 12:04, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hoffe ich auch =D Katiie 19:04, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sasuke ^^Naja immerhin hat Kakashi Choji so das leben gerettet :D. und Sasugay ist in seiner vollen Emoblüte, der wird denk ich mal erst wieder "normal"(wenn das überhaupt noch geht xD) nach dem "finalen" Kampf gegen naruto. okamy 16:30, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =D hab mich jetzt angemeldet! Mh.. yaa.. aber ich will erst gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Kakashi sterben könnte! xD Und der Kampf wäre dann ja auch wirklich ganz schön lahm! Sasuke finde ich manchmal schon total doof.. -.- Katiie 18:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sasuke ist mal definitiv total "hot" und geil und cool sowas ;), aber ich frage mich immer noch, ob er selbst in so einer Orochimaru-Trance ist und echt verkappt und durchgeknallt ist, oder ob er sich wieder einkriegt und "zu Naruto zurückkehrt", wenn er Itachi fertig gemacht hat. ...bzw. seine neuen Ziele mit Team Hebi erfüllt hat. Sein Anliegen, den Danzou & die Omma & den Oppa aus Konoha platt zu machen ist ja okay, zumal die echt kagge sind und an dem Schuld sind, wozu Itachi gezwungen wurde. Aber gerade aus der aktuellen Shippuuden-Folge (93) wieder, das war SOOO schön rührselig wie Naruto über Sasuke redet, und Sasuke selber, der Emo, weiß die Freundschaft gar nicht so zu schätzen, bekommt man das Gefühl. Sowieso war die Szene total emotional, wie Naruto da Rücken an Rücken mit Jiraiya sitzt in Anbetracht dessen, dass letzterer bald nicht mehr unter "uns" weilt, das war echt total traurig... *schnief* Naja jedenfalls HOFFE ich, dass das von Sasuke nur eine Fassade ist und er in seinem tiefsten Inneren noch weiß, wer seine RICHTIGEN Freunde sind: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi. Sein erstes Team eben! *drama* Aber ich befürchte, dass er eben nicht nachdenklich so wie Naruto an einem Ort sitzt/verweilt, und daran denkt, wie stark er doch für Sasuke sein und werden muss... Aeris 18:38, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ^^ da hat aber einer die Hoffnung an das Gute in Sasugay noch nicht aufgegeben ;) okamy 19:50, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =D Yap.. aber das hoffe ich auch! Sasuke kann doch gar nicht so dumm sein.. xD Katiie 09:38, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach Saskeee hat eine Posttraummatische Belastungsstörung... die ja auch verständlich ist. und irgendwann kommt der psychologe Naruto und heilt ihn xD. okamy 10:58, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich sags euch ja echt nur ungern, aber Sasuke ist ein Riesen Ar..., und meiner Meinung nach ist das das dümmste an dem Manga Naruto, dass Naruto immer noch glaubt Sasuke wäre ein guter Freund den es zu retten gilt. Welcher Mensch kann so blöd sein und immer noch zu dem ...wie hast dus genannt... sasugay stehen Naja aber Saugays "rettung" ist der Plot auf den das Manga hinausläuft. Aber iwie gibt es ja auch noch leute die Sasugays verhalten total cool finden (für mich unverständlich) :D okamy 15:12, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yap.. für mich auch.. eingebildeter Sasuke.. omg... -.-Katiie 16:36, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ' Heheee, da hab ich ja was losgelassen... ;) Ja die Sache ist ja, dass Naruto immer noch zu ihm steht, da er ihn noch so in Erinnerung hat, wie er DAMALS vor Eeeeeewigkeiten war und gar nicht mitkriegt, was Sasuke so macht. Einzig und allein einmal zwischendurch als Sasuke Itachi getötet hat, standen Naruto & Co. ja Tobi gegenüber, dann kam Zetsu (Aloe Vera :D ) ausm Baum gekrochen und meinte zu Tobi: "Ach, übrigens hat Sasuke grad Itachi getötet." und das war das einzige, was er ja bislang von ihm gehört hat. Ich finds einfach ne tolle Dramatik, und tippe mal, dass es irgendwann natürlich zum Endfight zwischen den beiden kommt: Wahrscheinlich mal wieder im Tal des Endes so wie bei Madaara und dem 1.Hokage. Naruto wird dann *sailormoon-kitsch* mit der Liebe in seinem Herzen (und einem mächtigen Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken) Sasukes Herz erreichen und ihm zeigen, an was er sich erinnern muss und wer seine wahren Freunde sind *sailormoon-kitsch-ende* Aeris 11:31, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich geh mal stark davon aus, dass Naruto und Sasuke gemeinsam gegen Kabuto kämpfen werden, weil sie ihn alleine nicht schaffen und sie sich da wieder näher kommen. Fänd ich zumindest cool--Selaya 12:15, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin gespannt wie Sasuke reagiert wenn er Konoha in Schutt und Asche sieht, denn es war auch mal seine Heimat. Er wird sicherlich seinen Plan ein wenig abändern (vieleicht greift er aus mitleid nur Danzou und die beiden Alten an). Kapitel 434 Hi das wird ja jetzt richtig interesant bin mal gespannt wie sich Naruto aus Pain Gewalt befrein will. :Ich könnt mir gut vorstellen, jetzt wo der "Hungrige Geist"-Körper, der wahrscheinlich nicht mit Naturchakra umgehen kann, sich jetzt wo er Narutos Naturchakra absorbiert hat sich in einen Frosch verwandelt. Fukasakus Frau lässt den letzten Schattendoppelgänger kommen der sein Chakra wieder an Naruto weitergibt und zack schon ist es nur noch Sage Naruto gegen einen Pain. Gut möglich wäre auch dass der Kyuubi sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder meldet. Aber mir gefällt meine erste Theorie besser. :D--Icis Leibgarde 18:35, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sagt mal sollte der kampf nicht in Farbe sein, stand zumindest am ende vom letzten Chapter Bei den Mangas aus Shonen Jump sind nie mehr als 2-4 seiten in Farbe .und diesmal waren die ersten beiden cover seiten in farbe^^ okamy 15:06, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja das mit der Farbe, darauf hab ich auch gewartet, weil im vorigen stand: Next episode in full color", naja egal! also Icis Theorie Nummer 1 find ich voll gut!! Eigentlich MÜSSTE das passieren, dass der Hungrige Geist sich in ne Frosch verwandelt, da er das Chakra ja absaugt, also selber bekommt. Und der wirds nicht so schnell gerallt kriegen mit dem "Portionieren" ;) Es sei denn, Yahiko holt dann auf einmal so nen schwarzen Knüppel raus und zieht dem anderen dann damit einen drüber :D :D Vielleicht fängt jetzt aber auch ein neuer Abschnitt an, in dem Naruto gefangen ist und der Rest von Konoha ne große Rettungsaktion plant! Dass der Kyuubi sich meldet wird wohl erst passieren, wenn eine andere gewisse Person auftaucht... 1. hat Naruto geschworen, nie wieder das Chakra vom Kyuubi zu nehmen ("Ich halte mein Wort, das ich mein Weg, ein Ninja zu sein!"...) und das wird wohl 2. nur umgangen werden können, wenn "Sasuke-datte-bayo" auftaucht und Naruto deswegen austickt :D :D Aeris 16:07, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wie stark ist eig. der echte Nagato?--90.152.143.48 18:27, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Was erwartestn du jetzt, was hier jemand antwortet? Das weiß doch keiner, weil es noch nie gesagt wurde!? Aeris 01:20, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich behaupte mal Nagato selbst ist sehr schwach und nicht fähig persönlich zu kämpfen (sein körper sieht zumindest nicht so aus), allerdings scheint er sehr viel Chakra zu besitzen da er im Prinzip 6 Ninjas mit CHakra versorgen kann. Ein weiterer Grund warum ich nicht glaube, dass er persönlich kämpfen kann ist das Konan ihn anscheinend immer wie ein Bodyguard bewacht und nur papierdoppelgänger schickt Hi ich habe da mal eine Frage warum spoilert ihr jetzt wie die Weltmeitser jede Seite. Bsp. bei Naruto das Rasengan Shuriken od den Sennin Mode die sind doch bekannt warum spoilert ihr das denn. Ich wirde es ja verstehen wenn es um Sachen geht die nur Vermutung oder Therorien sind ?? :Es geht darum das die Sachen noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen sind. --Revan55 19:59, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Shippuuden auf RTL2 Hallo! ^____^ Ich habe gerade bei "Aktulle Ereignisse" gelesen, dass Shippuuden im April auf RTL2 rauskommt. Ich habe aber schon auf vielen Seiten was anderes gelesen... Also, was stimmt jetzt?! Hat pokito das wirklich bekannt gegeben?... Danke schon mal für 'ne Antwort! Also, ich habe gestern die Sendung gesehen und dort wurde es als offizielles Datum herausgegeben. Denk mal, das RTL 2 die verlässigste Quelle ist. Kannst also ziemlich vom gegebenen Termin ausgegehen. Wenn es RTL2 wirklich bekannt gegeben hat, muss es ja stimmen! DANKE! mich schon! ^.~ Freut euch nicht zu früh. Wahrscheinlich wird Shippuuden sehr stark geschnitten um überhaupt nachmittags (nach den vorstellungen von RTL2) gezeigt werden zu können. Trotzdem ist es erfreulich dass sie des machen.84.148.239.186 16:00, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich find es schon nicht so toll, dass so viel geschnitten wird. wird bei Hidan nicht so viel gekürzt! ^.~ Aber ich freu mich trotzdem! Gestern: Amoklauf in Schule Ich glaube, dass der Amoklauf dies nur noch mehr beeintrechtigen wird, so dass nun noch etwas weggeschnitten wird ( Ich kann mich nicht anmelden ) Hm.... Möglich... Q_______Q Hi ich finde wen die noch anfangen und nch mehr kürzen von den Trickfilmen da. Dann können sie ja gleich die Trickfilme ganz aus dem Programm nemmen. omg wie kann man das Trickfilm nennen ? :D das ist ein ANIME ! Und noch zum Amoklauf... ich denk dass das zensieren von naruto nicht dazu beiträgt amokläufe zu verhindern .. solche animes wie naruto haben ehr wenig damit und der realität zu tun .. oder hat schonmal ein amokläufer versucht nin-oder genjutsus zu benutzen ;) okamy 15:32, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich frag mich, wie RTL 2 das machen will bei Asumas Tod und mit Hidan ^^... Die müssten dann doch wirklich ALLES zensieren... und dann wird doch wieder alles so unlogisch... =( :Schlimmsten Falls kann es zur Dragonball GT lösung gehen, also so ca. 13 Folgen mal eben streichen.... . Aber sonst würde ich sagen im Text werden sie sterben mit besiegen ändern, wie Hidan zusticht wird rausgenommen (soll ja niemand nachmachen), Blut wird wegcoloriert und fertig. Was mich aber wundert ist wirklich dass sie Shippuuden so schnell rausbringen hatte erst im September damit gerechnet den die Folgen die sie jezt zeigen werden würd ich mal schätzen wären dann entweder 1-32 oder 1-53 sein. Bis sie dann wieder neue Folgen bringen wird wohl cia. wieder ein Jahr dauern.--Icis Leibgarde 16:14, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) xD Ein maokläufer mit Genjutsu! Warum nicht gleich das Sharingan benutzen?! xP Bei Hidan müssten die schon echt heftig schneiden!... -____-' Aber, wenn die den ganz raus lassen bin ich mega sauer! Q____Q Hmm... Ich hoffe mal, dass die nächsten Folgen dann auch schnell gezeigt werden!... ja ich find des auch vol sch***. wenn naruto sexy no jutsu oda so einsetzt kann ichs ja verstehn dass es zensiert wird. aber ob die zuschauer jetzt in einem ANIME blut sehen bzw einen mord oder ob sie abends nen blockbuster mit nem psycho schaun würde aufs selbe rauskommen ;). gut ist dass rtl2 überhaupt was mit naruto macht aber dumm ist. 1. die zensuren. 2. die zensuren 3. DIE ZENSUREN und 4. nein nicht die zensuren, sondern dass etzt im mom huntik oda sowas läuft wtf -.- schobert 18:45, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC)schobertschobert 18:45, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 440 Der Zeichner hat sich dieses Kapitel sehr leicht gemacht...^^Ninjason :lol, naja der weise raum und die schraffuren hät ich auch hinbekommen :D kishi hat sich diesmal echt leicht gemacht, aber i schätz mal des gespräch is wichtiger, obwohl ich die hälfte eh schon weiss :( Gruß -= trunX=- 14:11, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja, es ist schon irgendwie ein Kreuz, wenn man wie wir die Manga wöchentlich portionsweise serviert bekommt. Ich wünschte, Naruto wäre nicht so ein toller Manga, dann könnte ich möglicherweise die Geduld aufbringen, zu warten bis ein Band mit 10 Kapiteln auf einmal in Deutschland herauskommen... :Obwohl... Wenn ich nochmal drüber nachdenke, soll er doch lieber toll bleiben ^^ Ninjason 15:50, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- 441 Hi ich bin mal gespannt ob Naruto Pain im Eremiten Mode. Jetzt fertig macht. Der Kampf dürfte ja nich mehr so lange gehe finde ich. Ich bin mal auch gespannt wer dann noch am leben ist??? leider so kurz da erfährt man fast nix xD Benutzer:Jumper7 442 was glaubt ihr passiert hier ?????? ich hoffe/glaube das naruto gott pain killt und dann auf nagato losgeht oder so was in der richtung Benutzer:Jumper7 vll taucht jiraiya auf, kann ja alles möglich sein^^ so hoff ich des aber wird net passieren, nee ich sag di ewerden da ma die bewohner konohas zeigen, die situation von kakashi, ob er nun tod ist oder nicht und dann noch was mit den ganzen fröschen passiert ist Screamo-fan 17:43, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh diese warterei das macht mich noch verrückt Benutzer:Jumper7 Naruto Shippuuden auf RTL 2 Kann irgendjemand was zu der Behauptung einer IP in den Aktuellen Ereignissen was sagen, welche behauptet, dass Shippuuden unzensiert auf RTL 2 gezeigt wird. Kann dass jemand bestätigen oder ist dass (leider) Blödsinn Spezial:Beiträge/84.148.187.122|84.148.187.122]] 17:52, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) '''ungeschnitten'? Nicht mal, wenn sie sich entscheiden es abends zu senden, das kannst du mir glauben. Alle Kinder, die Naruto mochten, werden auch shippuuden schauen und da besorgte eltern bei naruto kaum gewalt feststellen konnten, werden sie es den kindern wohl auch erlauben. Nun sieht sich rtl 2 als sittenwächter per selbstentescheidung leider in der verpflichtung, dass diese besorgten eltern sich nicht beschweren und schneidet, schneidet schneidet... Nein, ernsthaft. Nicht mal Dragonball Z wurde ungeschnitten gezeigt (um 19:30) und bei naruto wissen wir ja, was alles passieren wird, daher können wir davon ausgehen, dass es geschnitten wird. Auch scheint rtl 2 gerade nicht vorzuhaben, abends noch anime zu senden, daher wird es wohl wie gewohnt um 15:30 sein, was bedeutet: noch mehr schneiden. ^^ Ninjason 18:17, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naruto´s Kampf gegen Pain Hi ich hoffe das Naruto jetzt mal seinen letzten Gegner in diesen kampf besiegt. So das man Konoha wieder aufbauen kann da der kampfja schon lang dauert. ich hab zwar keine ahnung wer Pai ist aber ich glaube du meinst Pain aber du kannst beruhigt sein weil naruto ihn in chapter 443 fertig macht Benutzer:Jumper7